


To Shop or Not to Shop (That is the Question)

by AlexHunt



Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [22]
Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt: ShoppingTakes place after RCD3
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Baby Hunt [Felicity & Vincent] [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797265





	To Shop or Not to Shop (That is the Question)

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Do we have to go?” Thomas complained. “Can’t we just send Addison. We both know that no matter what we choose, she’s going to insist it’s wrong. Let’s just skip the middle step.”

“True, however, that’s half the fun!” Alex replied cheerfully.

“You and I have very different definitions of fun, then,” Thomas insisted.

“Is that so?” Alex raised an eyebrow. “I do recall you enjoying yourself last night.” Alex bit her lip lightly. “Was that not _fun_?”

“Yes, but–” Thomas tried to defend himself.

“And, this morning?” Alex continued.

“Yes, but–” Thomas repeated.

“So, it would seem our definitions of fun are not so different,” Alex stated proudly.

“Are you going to let me talk?” Thomas groaned. “Might I offer another alternative?”

Alex shrugged, “I suppose. If you must.”

“Instead of running around town shopping knowing full well that we will end up with nothing anyway. You can go online and send Addison a few links to things you’re ‘considering’. When she sees the baby clothes we chose, she’ll immediately go into designer-mode and lock herself away in her studio until she has created a complete line of one-of-a-kind outfits for us. We both know that Addison is never going to let us dress our twins in something she didn’t design. I’m not even sure why she suggested shopping in the first place since she was the one who said she already started designing stuff.”

“You may have a point,” Alex admitted. “But, you’re forgetting the part where shopping is fun!!!”

“That is a matter on which we do disagree. Also, I can think of a few _fun_ things we can do without leaving the couch,” Thomas insisted, caressing his cheek with his hand.

Alex pondered his proposition. She wanted to go shopping, but her ankles were extra swollen today and more painful than they had been. Lying on the couch sounded like a really great idea. Alex cradled her stomach in her hands. “Okay, fine. But when we’re done texting Addi, you owe me a massage.”

“Deal!” Thomas agreed. He wrapped his arms around Alex, settling his own hands on her stomach. “I can’t wait to meet our twins.”

“Me too,” Alex whispered leaning into Thomas. “Our world is going to change soon.”

“Just another reason to take advantage of our alone time now,” Thomas kissed her shoulder.


End file.
